stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force
* 3 augusti 2003 Star Wars The New Jedi Order #19: The Unifying Force by James Luceno — Barnes & Noble |mediatyp=Inbunden/Pocketbok |sidor=529 |isbn=0345428528 |era=New Jedi Order era |tidslinje= 29 ABYThe Essential Reader's Companion |serie=''The New Jedi Order'' |föregås=''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' |följs=''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' }} ' ''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force ' är en roman skriven av James Luceno, och den sista boken i serien New Jedi Order. Den inbundna boken gavs ut den 4 november 2003 av Del Rey, och innehöll även en CD-skiva, vilken innehöll en E-Boksversion av The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime, medan pocketboken innehöll Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345428528; 4 november 2003, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 529 sidor. * ISBN 0553713701; 4 november 2003, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0345428536; 3 augusti 2004, Del Rey, pocketbok, 576 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 8324124276; Amber, pocketbok på polska, 596 sidor. * ISBN 0099410524; 2004, Arrow Books Ltd., pocketbok , 576 sidor. Texten på baksidan Den inbundna boken Baksidan '''Triumph or obliteration? For the New Jedi Order and the the unrelenting Yuuzhan Vong, it will be the last, epic battle - the ultimate fight that will decide the fate of the universe...' Insidefliken The Galactic Alliance's hard-won success in combating the extragalatic Yuuzhan Vong has proven all to brief - and the tide has turned again to the invader's advantage. The Yuuzhan Vong, having overcome the strategies of the Jedi and their allies, have pushed deeper into the galaxy and more worlds]. Coruscant has been remade into the captial of the extragalactic aliens and renamed Yuuzhan'tar. The remaining defenders of the galaxy are struggling to form a united front. Luke, Mara and Jacen are missing in action. Clearly the stage is set for endgamed. While Han and Leia receive the horrifying news that hundreds of high-ranking Alliance prisoners face death in a sacrifice to the alien invader's bloodthirsty gods, Luke and his team try to persuade Zonama Sekot to help in the war effort. Yet as they speak, the Alliance capital world Mon Calamari is under attack. At the same time, the Jedi's alliances throughout the galaxy are being tested and the chances of an Alliance victory are being jeopardized by rogue factions determined to deploy the lethal Alpha Red that will exterminate the entire Yuuzhan Vong species. Also among the Yuuzhan Vong, there is a threat of revolt by the oppressed lower classes of their society. Oppressed Shamed Ones and high-ranking officials alike fear that their Supreme Overlord Shimrra's actions will provoke the wrath of their gods. Ultimately, for both opposing forces, too much has been sacrificed and too much is at stake. And now, the final battle between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Alliance. Pocketboken In the spectacular finale of the New Jedi Order series, Luke, Han, and Leia rally for their last stand against the enemy that threatens not only the galaxy but the Force itself. The Galactic Alliance's hard-won success in countering the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong onslaught has proven all too brief—and the tide has turned more to the invaders' advantage. The marauding aliens have pushed deeper into the galaxy in their ruthless quest for domination. The remnants of the resistance are struggling to form a united front. Clearly the stage is set for endgame. Now, as Luke and his team try desperately to convince the living world of Zonama Sekot to join the Jedi's final campaign against the Yuuzhan Vong, a lone space station is all that stands between Alliance headquarters and ferocious enemy forces, which are poised to wage their most decisive assault. For both sides, too much has been sacrificed—and too much is at stake—to ever turn back. And now nothing can stand in the way of seizing victory...or facing annihilation. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar